While caskets have been developed in many forms in the past, some of which have been of the type comprising a tub and a lid, and even of the type wherein either or both of the tub or lid comprise spaced shell portions with a foam or other rigidifying filler therebetween, such development in this art area has not been addressed to caskets having supported pallets therein, especially when the pallets are of the flexible type and are supported by integrally formed portions of the casket walls.